Squidward's Camping (Transcript)
(Squidward's House) Squidward: (Sings and Dances in a Room of Trophies, in camping clothes) Camping Camping Sweety Sweety Camping, Camping Camping Sweety Sweety Camping! SpongeBob: '(Stays near of the door) Camping? '''Squidward: '''Wha... No, no no '''SpongeBob: '''But one moment ago you said: Camping Camping Sweety Sweety Camping? '''Squidward: '''I heard it... on TV '''SpongeBob: '''Oh. (Look around) Then where do you get these trophies for camping? '''Squidward: '''I won... the lottery '''SpongeBob: '''Oh. (Look at the Squidward) Then why are you wearing camping clothes? '''Squidward: '''This... is the... latest fashion '''SpongeBob: '''Oh. Okay. See ya! (Go away) '''Squidward: '''Hu, this was close one (Conch Street. Outside of Patrick's House. Patrick is sunbathing on his rock house, with sunglasses) '''SpongeBob: '(Running to the Patrick) PATRICK, PATRICK, PATRICK! 'Patrick: '(Put off sunglasses) Huh? '''SpongeBob: '''Do you heard something about... camping? '''Patrick: Oh, The Big Camping! Very good and all free. There congregate million fishes! SpongeBob: '''How do you know that? '''Patrick: '''Know what? (SpongeBob's House) '''SpongeBob: '''So, our purpose is The Big Camping. We have to know what we need there! So, have any ideas? '''Patrick: Have what? SpongeBob: 'Food - good idea '''Patrick: '''Mmm... Tent? '''SpongeBob: '''Tent - good idea '''Patrick: '''Sleeping bag, Camping clothe, Friend, Pet, Home? '''SpongeBob: '''Good ideas - Patrick, you are genius! '''Patrick: '''I am what? (Camping Field) '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '''Here we are! (doesn't appear to be anyone. SpongeBob look in right side) '''SpongeBob: '''The Camping Field is there, Patrick! (SpongeBob and Patrick run there) We aren't late, right? '''Head of Camping: '''You ARE late.No matter, only one fish is without pair... (Squidward's Tent. Squidward is eating) '''Squidward: '''This is my best The Big Camping ever! Good that SpongeBob didn't understood, where I'm going. By the way, why I don't have a pair? I'm just lucky, I guess...(SpongeBob, Patrick and Head of Camping walk into Squidward's Tent. Squidward whisper to itself) So, that's why I don't have a pair. SpongeBob undrestood. This is gonna be my worst The Big Camping ever... '''Head of Camping: '''This is your pair. Good luck! '''SpongeBob: '''Good luck to you, too! '''Patrick: '''Good what? '''Squidward: '''Aahh...(Head of Camping go away) '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick, put up a tent and home (Patrick start to put up a tent - Tent flow up and don't fall down) So, Squidward, whether you live here long? '''Squidward: '''No, and why you don't wear camping clothe? '''SpongeBob: '''But we, with Patrick, have camping CLOTHE! '''Squidward: '''Yeah, But why do you HAVE pet, Gary, here? '''SpongeBob: '''But I can't leave Gary alone at home for night! (Look behind) Well, Patrick... Eee... where our tent is? '''Patrick: '(Under his rock home) I don't know, but we have home 'SpongeBob: '''I can't sleep there! (Look behind) Squidward, can you take me under your tent? (Patrick is sleeping) '''Squidward: '''I... think about trophie, a trophie, trophie... take you under my tent! '''SpongeBob: '''Thanks... can you borrow me your sleeping bag? '''Squidward: '''Do you have anything... trophie... Yes, I can! (Give SpongeBob his sleeping bag) '''SpongeBob: '''Thank you very much! (SpongeBob fall asleep) '''Squidward: '(Cold) I hope it's worth it (SpongeBob in front of him) 'SpongeBob: '''Have you some food? '''Squidward: '''Trophie... Yes, I have! (Stand up and make step, but slip, because of Gary's slime) No, I haven't! Go away! '''SpongeBob: '(Take food) Thanks, Squidward! (Falls asleep) 'Squidward: '''Ahhh! (Anger) (Morning.SpongeBob is waking up) '''SpongeBob: '''Squidward? Do you slept at all? '''Squidward: '''No! '''SpongeBob: '''New record! '''Head of Camping: '''You're right! (Walk into tent) I think you can have a trophie! '''Squidward: '''Ohhh...(Happy. Look at SpongeBob) SpongeBob, I must admit that if you don't exist then I don't ever have this trophie, Thank you! (SpongeBob is happy. Everybody go outside) '''Head of Camping: '''But if SpongeBob is one who help you, then you have to share it with him! '''Squidward: '(Anger. Tent fall down on Squidward) Ahhh... (Squidward's House. The Room of Trophies. The biggest one's half is there) '''Squidward: '''This doesn't fit here! At least, one stupid neighbour less (Look at the window - Patrick's house is missing. Squidward starts to sing) Camping Camping Worsty Worsty Camping, Camping Camping Worsty Worsty Camping! (SpongeBob's House. Living room. The other half of the trophie is there) '''SpongeBob: '''This trophie fit here! Gary, do you liked this camping? '''Gary: '''Meow! '''SpongeBob: No? Why? Gary: '''Meow meow meow '''SpongeBob: '''Squidward attacked you at night? Maybe I have to ask him about it...but not at the moment - He's singing. By the way, where's Patrick? (Camping Field. In the centre is Patrick's rock house and Patrick is sleeping under it) '''Patrick: '''Good night, SpongeBob... '''THE END Writen by: SpongeWriter123 Squidward's Camping Category:Transcripts